


Flash Fic

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Drabbles and Memes [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), All Time Low, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness





	Flash Fic

Angst: 7 (Suarez)

It didn't make any sense but he couldn't seem to keep up the facade anymore.

  
First Time: 4 and 6 (Pete/Joe)

"Quiet, you'll wake Patrick."  
"But you're going to--"  
"Shut up, he'll--"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Well, shit."  
"Nice."

  
AU: 1 and 8 (Jack &amp; Andy)

The jokes when they said they were going into business, doing a clothing line? Justified.

  
Threesome: 3, 6, and 9 (Patrick/Joe/Mixon)

The amount of giggling coming for their room should have been criminal. Pete hated them.

  
Hurt/Comfort: 5 and 10 (Kage/Adam Lambert)

"It's okay," Kyle patted his shoulder, "they'll forget about it soon. Done bitching?"  
"No."  
"Okay."

  
Crack: 1 (Andy)

"Yeah but this one's really good, Patrick! They even managed to capture that little noise!"  
_(Oh, wait, forgot, THAT'S GODDAMNED CANON.)_

  
Horror: 10 (Kage)

Kage vomited in his mouth but couldn't look away from the carnage in the van.

  
Baby!fic: 5 and 9 (Adam/Mixon)

"Are you sure it's mine?"  
"Yes."  
"I mean, you're kinda--"  
"Trust me. Your eyes, Matthew."

  
Dark: 2 and 8 (Jack/Gabe)

"Could have said you didn't love me, didn't have to fuck with me like that."

  
Romance: 4 and 7 (Pete/Suarez)

"They're so..."  
"Awkward?"  
"I was going to go with sort of adorable. But yes. Indeed."

  
Deathfic: 2 and 3 (Gabe/Patrick)

"I know you miss him... but you weren't like him and Pete, right?"  
"Fuck you."


End file.
